Cinderblock Vs the Puddle
by Killer Moth
Summary: Cinderblock locks himself in mortal combat with an oversized puddle of water. How is that possible? Well, read and observe for yourselves.


Disclaimer: Oh, my, my, no.

Author's Note: I had this idea from a Hulk annual story by this one artist — the Sock Monkey one. I'm sorry, I don't know his name off the top of my head. I'll re-edit when I acquire the proper information. I thought about using Plasmus originally but Cinderblock gets no love in the fandom. Poor reformatted Blockbuster.

Beta: My beta has life to deal with, so patience.

Timeline: Does it matter? Season One and leave it at that.

Ready Go!

------------------------------------------------------

An errand street rumbles to life as the ambulatory concrete ogre known as Cinderblock marches on. His mission is to break into Jump City's newfound gold depository, as his master, Slade, desperately needs the capital. Slade provided the juggernaut with one simple task: to destroy everything within the depository. Humming with the anticipation of pleasing his master, he ambles on.

The storm clouds gather and a drizzle promptly arrives. He shrugs off the ensuing downpour as the depository is within his sights. Turrets, armed guards, titanium doors five inches thick, all insignificant compared to the concrete man's might. With a roar, he rushes to action, his durable body unfazed by the consequent weapons' fire. He forebodingly snickers as he sashays past the barrage to the metal doors.

He furnishes a smirk as he pries apart the doors, while the lovely gold waits for him. The storm intensifies, raging along with the metahuman as he succeeds in parting the doors. The guards attempt to restrain him by laserfire, by grenades, even by dogpile, but fail as he simply sloughs the attacks off. The deluge increases as he gaits in the outdoor corridor while the guards moan in defeat.

As Cinderblock advances to the main doors, he senses that his feet are drenched. He eyeballs down to perceive an outsized puddle underneath him. He leers before quashing his foot down on his next victim, demolishing it with a quick splash, since he effectively demolished everything else in the depository. The Goliath wannabe removes his foot to survey his handiwork when the puddle rapidly reforms.

"Grrr," he snarls as he repeats the action. Again, it restores itself, eliciting a growl of frustration from the brute. He comprehends that he should focus on the depository but since this entity would not recede or fragment under his might, a lesson must be meted out. The pseudo stone beast had his reason to — Slade's order to destroy everything within the depository. Since the puddle is _in_ the depository, therefore it is subject to destruction.

"Rahhh!" The fiend decides to use both of his feet and hops up and down, causing minor tremors. His target defiantly sustains itself once again. Since both feet are useless, he shifts to his massive fists. Crouching down, he strikes at his foil with a brutal one-two punch.

The diminutive body of water restructures itself, deriding the monster with his reflection while the raindrops distort it. He howls and interlaces his fingers together to form a colossal fist. He elevates his hands as far above as he could before lowering the boom and shattering the ground beneath. Cinderblock chortles in delight as he admires his handiwork. Yet as he glimpses down at the newly created fissure, he witnesses the millpond collecting itself, disparaging him once again.

"Rahhh!" he bellows as he proceeds to pursue it. Nothing else matters as his brick brain is being consumed by the miniature pond. Before he could insert himself into the opening, a water bug with familiar jade coloring drifts itself into the water and swiftly alters to a similarly colored Mandarin Gorilla, delivering an uppercut to the man mountain.

"Cinderblock, it's time you got out of the rain," Robin's voice chime through his ears as he turned from the wallop to face the Titans. He would get his revenge on the object of his obsession after dispatching the youthful quintet.

------------------------------------------------------

From his mechanical base, Slade continues to observe the security video feed from the depository. His eye narrows from watching Cinderblock's relentless razing of an puddle to his rapid defeat by the Titans and hauling the creature to prison. The Terminator slumps on his throne, freezes the scene where his lackey is being dragged into a paddy wagon, and evokes a harsh sigh.

"Good help is so hard to find nowadays."

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
